


Heat

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, This is all Pooka-Curse's fault, but it's not really dubious, potentially dubious concent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny had tried to warn him, but Jack had insisted on sticking around the Warren.  He’d thought it’d be a lark to see Bunny so out of sorts; something that would give the Winter Sprite priceless verbal ammo against the other Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

_This is all Pooka-Curse’s fault. He inspired me with art!_

 

Bunny had tried to warn him, but Jack had insisted on sticking around the Warren. He’d thought it’d be a lark to see Bunny so out of sorts; something that would give the Winter Sprite priceless verbal ammo against the other Guardian.

And at first, it had been _hilarious_ to watch the Pooka. Jack thought he was going to go insane from laughing so much. But then, Bunny turned his gaze up to Jack and growled, and the Sprite couldn’t help the way his laughter trailed off or the shiver that ran up his back. He turned wary immediately, feeling as if he was now prey and Bunny the predator.

Looking back, that thought had been fairly accurate.

It hadn’t taken Bunny much to tackle Jack out of the air. A few well-timed, rapid jumps up the ledges of the Warren walls – too fast for Jack to follow – and he was tackling the Guardian to the ground, Jack’s staff skittering out of his hand into the underbrush. They tussled for a moment before Jack found himself held in an unyielding embrace as Bunny raced through the Warren to his home.

It was a blur in Jack’s memory how they arrived and what happened to his clothes (he hoped they weren’t in tatters with how impatient Bunny had been; he remembered the impatience), but he found himself naked on his knees in no time, Bunny losing no real time pressing into him.

Jack had gasped at the intrusion, and then focused on breathing and relaxing. This was really happening, he’d realized, and wasn’t just something his mind had fantasized up for him. Things had gone from there.

Now, Jack was clawing at the bedding (was it ‘bedding’ if it was a pile of plush cushions?) and crying out. He didn’t realize he had one of Bunny’s ears, but every gentle pull or tug earned him a low growl. One of Bunny’s hands pressed against his stomach, the other was holding him gently by his throat, and Jack couldn’t get over how the possessive feel in them made his stomach flutter and his heart do an interesting double-time.

He felt the press of Bunny’s mouth against his shoulder and barely had enough time to brace himself before the Pooka bit him, holding on as his hips pistoned against Jack’s. All Jack could do was be washed away in the waves of pleasure that crashed over him, leaping over the edge with a cry, his eyes tightly shut as he felt Bunny release his shoulder only to grunt and groan into Jack’s ear.

The feeling of Bunny’s completion warmed him from the inside out; it had each time before, too. It earned the Pooka a soft moan and a shudder from the Sprite he held.

When it’s all said and done, Bunny will probably feel terrible for all the bruises, bite-marks, and scratches on Jack’s body, like a map of the route he’d taken. But Jack will just laugh, lean up, and kiss his nose before pulling the Pooka down for something a little more languid and slow, this time.


End file.
